Second Alterac Civil War
The Second Alterac Civil War was a conflict fought over the ruins of the Kingdom of Alterac between the Partisans of Alterac commanded by Rhalitra Haddinkov and the City-State of Alterac commanded by Kormed Wolfheart. Prelude to War Duke Kormed Lionblood sought to gather support from the Grand Alliance for upholding the City State of Alterac as a holding under the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Prior to this, Duke Wolfheart was known as Lord Wolfheart of Strom. When his mentor, Duke Tritus of Strom was on his death bed, Lord Wolfheart asked for permission to re-settle Alterac, seeing that he was soon to become the Duke - since his father, Mathilan Lionblood, was nowhere to be found. Lord Wolfheart's wish was granted in Duke Tritus' final will. Lord Wolfheart, having a claim to the Alterac, was backed by the forces of the reestablished Kingdom of Arathor and its supporters in the Grand Alliance. He promptly proclaimed himself a claimant Duke of Alterac via the Duchy of Wolfrun, his mother's duchy. The Second Alterac Civil War started when Kormed Wolfheart entered Alterac sometime after the discovery of Pandaria. Now a Duke, Kormed Wolfheart, having survived with his forces at his estate hidden in the mountains, returned to Alterac. The citizens and soldiers under his banner survived the cold winter. They returned to find that a splinter group, the Partisans of Alterac, had risen to establish a new state in Alterac. The Partisans housed former members of the Alterac Syndicate and their leader, Rhalitra Haddinkov was named Marshal of Alterac by Bishop Edward Riddle without the knowledge of of the Kingdom of Arathor. Claiming that the Partisans betrayed the Alliance, Kormed Wolfheart declared war on the Partisans. Duke Wolfheart Gathers Allies Supported by the Silver Hand Council, the Kingdom of Arathor, a Faction of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, and a Grand Alliance Council, Duke Wolfheart set about claiming lands in Alterac. He then asked for aid from the Kingdom of Gilneas. A Lord of the Gilneans, overseeing a fief of the Kingdom in the absense of King Genn Greymane agreed to send troops to aid Kormed. In all, the combined forces under Kormed Wolfheart named themselves the City-State of Alterac. The forces of the City-State took control of Purgation Isle. They then marched onwards to Dandred's Fold, planting their banners and claiming the land. The Alterac Syndicate had wiped out Duke Wolfheart's peasants from that area. Duke Wolfheart then marched on to the Uplands, and ultimately ended up at Strahnbrad. He called upon his allies in the Grand Alliance to aid him in the capture of the gold mines of Alterac and Alterac City. Duke Wolfheart Humiliates Haddinkov Rhalitra Haddinkov of the Partisans of Alterac agreed to meet Duke Kormed in Strahnbrad to discuss the claims made by both parties. Kormed presented Rhalitra with a deed that declared Strahnbrad as a holding of the Kingdom of Arathor. Infuriated, Rhalitra snatched and ripped the Strahnbrad deed in half, claiming that it was sovereign territory of the Kingdom of Alterac. In an act deemed duplicitous by many, Duke Wolfheart led Rhalitra into the Strahnbrad Inn offering to buy the man a drink. The Duke's mercenaries then went into the inn, blocking it off. A fight broke out in the inn between the mercenaries and the guards under command of Rhalitra. The Duke then beat Rhalitra and his men and subjected them to various humiliating acts before locking Rhalitra away in the nearby stables. Rhalitra Haddinkov was then apprehended by forces of the Grand Alliance. The City-State demanded that Rhalitra recall all of his forces in Alterac and cede the land to Duke Wolfheart's control. While the Grand Alliance deliberated, the City-State executed several of the remaining Partisans of Alterac in Strahnbrad by firing squad. Seeing the state that Duke Wolfheart left Rhalitra in, the Grand Alliance released Marshal Haddinkov to exact vengeance upon the City-State of Alterac. Battle for Alterac The Partisans of Alterac promptly launched a geurilla campaigns against Duke Wolfheart. The Partisans led an unsuccessful attempt to take Durnholde from the City-State, followed by a failure at Dandred's Fold. The City-State maintained dominance until a civil war broke out in Arathor. Duke Wolfheart encouraged that the Alteraci follow him to the Arathi Highlands to aid the Kingdom of Arathor, promising to help restore Alterac after the conflict. Thus did the forces of the City-State rejoin the Kingdom of Arathor. Duke Mathilan Lionblood, Kormed's father, emerged from his disapperance and granted the City-State their own independent people within the Kingdom, offering land grants and political positions within Arathor. Duke Kormed Wolfheart formally renounced his title as Duke of Arathor and was coronated Marquis Kormed Wolfheart by Duke Mathilan Lionblood. Although the Partisans had a hard time taking Durnholde keep, the Partisans used hit and run tactics destroying or stealing their rations, weapons, or what ever the Partisans could destroy while the City-State was busy in Arathor. The Partisans refused to budge from Alterac. The Civil War was starting to prove the Kingdom of Arathor too costly. The Outcome The Partisans of Alterac claimed victory in the ruins of the Kingdom of Alterac. The forces of the City-State under Marquis Kormed Wolfheart launched several successive attacks into Alterac after the civil war in Arathi, though no true resolution came of their war with the Partisans. Duke Mathilan Lionblood and Marshal Rhalitra Haddinkov, seeking to end the bloodshed, signed the Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty. Despite the treaty, tension and conflict often erupt between the Kingdom of Arathor and the remnants of the Kingdom of Alterac. References Content for this article was written and adapted by Rhalitra and Kormed. Some information was taken from Kormed's Blog. Category:Partisans of Alterac Category:Events Category:City State of Alterac Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars